It is common to utilize downhole wellbore equipment with baffles containing seats for use in operating of the equipment. For example, well formations that contain hydrocarbons are sometimes non-homogeneous in their composition along the length of wellbores that extend into such formations. It is sometimes desirable to treat and/or otherwise manage the formation and/or the wellbore differently in response to the differing formation composition. Some wellbore servicing systems and methods allow such treatment, referred to by some as zonal isolation treatments. In these systems, zones can be treated separately.
In some treatment methods a plurality of spaced tools are installed in a well and selectively operated. For example, in some well treatment systems a plurality of sleeve valves are installed in the well and opened in sequence starting with the bottom most valve. Once treatment through the bottom most valve is completed, the next higher up valve is opened and treatment performed through that valve.
In obturator actuated systems, an obturator is transported down the wellbore to engage a downhole well tool. The terms, “up”, “upward”, “down” and “downward”, when used to refer to the direction in the well bore without regard to the orientation of the well bore. Up, upward and up hole refer to the direction toward the well head. Down, downward, and down hole refer to a direction away from the well head. In these systems, each downhole well tool typically includes a metallic baffle containing seat to seal against the obturator and activate the tool.
It is common to perform fracturing formation treatments using multiple sleeve valves spaced along the well. Fracturing necessarily involves pumping large quantities of abrasive materials called proppants at high pressures and high flow rates into the well and through the baffles in these valves. As a frac treatment material flow through the valves their baffles are subject to erosion damage. The potential damage can be more severe when the upper valves in a wellbore are subjected to erosion effects of multiple frac operations accounted with the lower valves.
Accordingly, there exists a need for erosion resistant for use in systems and methods for treating multiple zones of a wellbore.